


Palpitations

by PastelRaccoon



Category: Pulse (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, Not Beta Read, Porn With Plot, Role Reversal, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelRaccoon/pseuds/PastelRaccoon
Summary: Lynn, fresh out of college, was a surprisingly talented surgeon in her field. With several successful and difficult cases under her belt at such a young age, the hospital was grateful to have her. Not only that, her sunny disposition often put her patients at ease.Meanwhile, Mel- a rather free spirited woman- has had a weak heart for as long as she could remember. Having grown tired of the constant hopping between hospitals, she's become rather numb to life. To fill that void, she went to sex as a way to cope.Although, in all honesty, Mel wished she'd just die already.[A retelling of Pulse where Lynn is the heart surgeon and Mel is the patient - Events will be following the canon comic with obvious changes]
Relationships: Mel Sievers/Lynn Wiles
Comments: 18
Kudos: 24





	1. To Skip a Beat

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda did this as a surprise for the Yuri Garden Discord Lit Club people. So... Surprise? ;u;  
> Also, there's already smut in this and it's chapter one. Whoops.

_It’s hard sometimes to accept that a person is dying. Even more so when that person is yourself..._ That was what Mel thought to herself for a while. But that was before she accepted that death was an inevitability and unavoidable. Her heart hadn’t worked properly for as long as she could remember. However, she didn’t give a damn about what was going on with her heart now. In fact, she wished it would take her life already. She hated waiting.

A sigh fell from Mel’s lips as she leaned back into the cushioned seat of the booth within the bar she frequented. Her black leather jacket that she usually wore when she went out creaked against the seat’s vinyl cover. She knew she’d be yelled at if one of her many doctors found out she had been drinking, but she just didn’t care anymore. Mel let out a huff while throwing some of her black hair over her shoulder.

She leaned forward to pick up the short glass of whiskey on the table in front of her. She swirled the deep amber liquid inside it, causing the ice to clink together and against the glass. After a brief pause, she brought the drink to her lips while her sharp, violet eyes scanned the club’s dance floor.

Mel had turned into a vicious predator looking for prey. Bright, multicolored lights flashed against skin and the deep bass of the dance music thrummed against her ears. Cigarette smoke started to fill her lungs that she hadn’t noticed before. Everything came together like a modern jungle filled with animals. As she started to lower her glass, her eyes locked onto another woman across the floor. Her eyelids dropped slightly in an attempt to lure her over with a silent invitation. A smug smile spread across Mel’s face when she noticed her begin to saunter her way to her table.

She let her eyes wander and linger at her swaying hips that seemed to move with the music. Long brown hair fell over her shoulders and a short, white dress clung to her frame. It cut itself off just high enough to easily show off her slender legs. Without so much as an introduction, the woman slid into the booth next to her, drink in hand. She leaned hard into Mel’s side, propping her head onto the outstretched arm that Mel had resting on the backrest, before taking a sip of her own drink.

“Hey, you looked kinda lonely over here. Hope you don’t mind some company,” she hummed. She looked up at Mel through her eyelashes as she placed her free hand on the other’s thigh. Mel raised an eyebrow at her, but the complacent grin on her face was ever present.

“Heh, not at all. Got a name beautiful?”

“Hm, it’s Bee.” She tucked herself a bit more into Mel’s side. “And your name is?”

“Mel.”

“Well, Mel,” Bee cooed and gave her thigh a firm squeeze. “It’s kinda chaotic here. What do you say we go to my place to talk?”

Mel’s arm slid off the back of the booth’s seat to drop heavily around the other woman’s shoulders. Then, she pulled her close and into a relaxed embrace. The smug look on her face melted away into a sultry smirk.

“Of course. Lead the way.”

* * *

Streetlights flashed past them as Mel drove down the street on her motorcycle. Her new acquaintance was perched on the back part of the seat with her arms wrapped tightly around Mel’s waist. Her head rested between her shoulder blades, giving her slight nuzzles every now and again into her back. Eventually, they turned into a rather luxurious looking apartment complex.

Once Mel parked the bike, she carefully put down the kickstand then removed her helmet. Her hair stuck up in several awkward directions before she ran a hand through the messy locks. It didn’t take her long to catch Bee staring with stars in her eyes. She tucked her helmet underneath her arm as she fired a sly smile her way.

“Gonna show me the way in or what?”

Without another word, Mel stopped straddling her bike to follow the brunette into the lobby. She didn’t pay any mind to the minimalist interior. Instead, her eyes were locked onto the back of her newly acquired companion. After all, her prey was in her sights and she wasn’t going to lose focus now.

The elevator ride up to Bee’s floor had been filled with a silence that oozed with anticipation from the practical stranger. Mel, on the other hand, was as calm and collected as ever. She looked over her reflection in her helmet’s visor for a moment until the ding of the elevator caught her attention. A gentle tug to her sleeve from Bee signaled her to follow.

The hallway was just as simplistic as the lobby downstairs, but again, she could care less about the surroundings. They made their way down to the second door on their right, Bee retrieving her keys from her small purse, and unlocking her apartment.

“After you; you are the guest after all.” She waved her hand to motion Mel inside. A singular chuckle shook Mel’s shoulders from the strange gesture. She purposefully brushed up against Bee as she made her way into the apartment. “It’s rather late though. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all. In fact,” Mel carefully placed her helmet on a nearby table then slipped out of her shoes. With a suggestive glint flashing behind her eyes, she continued. “if _you_ don’t mind, it may just be better for me to stay the night.”

“Well, if you’re going to stay the night, we should get you into something more… Comfortable.” The brunette purred as she grasped the collar of Mel’s jacket. She leaned into her chest before pulling her farther into her apartment.

“Hmn, you sure don’t waste any time,” Mel replied with a lazy grin.

“We both know what we want here. So why beat around the bush?”

“Touché.”

Step by step, they made their way through the completely silent apartment; the only noises being the sound of their footsteps muffled by the carpet. Bee had taken a hold of Mel’s hand at some point, but she couldn’t remember when. She brushed that minor thought aside when Bee opened up the door to her bedroom.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Bee’s hands were already tugging at the zipper to Mel’s jacket and pushing it from her shoulders. She shrugged off her coat to let it crumple onto the floor in a heap. Hums sounded in the back of Mel’s throat when she started to follow her lead. Though she’d be the one in charge soon enough.

Her hands found the other woman’s waist only to slowly bunch up her dress with her fingers. Carefully, she tugged it up and off of Bee’s body to be welcomed by creamy skin. A groan quickly replaced Mel’s low hums. Her hands wandered back from her waist to caress her lower back. In one smooth motion, she pulled her flush against her then planted a rough kiss to her lips.

Bee shuddered against her before gladly parting her lips for the more forceful woman. Her shudders only picked up in intensity when she felt Mel’s leg press up into her hips. Just enough pressure was applied through her panties to make her let out a muffled moan into her mouth.

She noticed Bee’s hand shaking ever-so slightly when she grabbed at the hem of her white tank top to pull it over her head. The kiss was only broken for a moment so she could discard the next article of clothing. She moved her hands from her back so she could undo the button and zipper to her jeans. Her temporary lover hooked her thumbs into her waistband to help push them off her hips and onto the floor.

Mel kicked them aside into one of the corners of the room without another thought. Slowly, she began to guide them towards the bed that was pushed up against the wall nearby. They both bumped into the edge of the mattress and tumbled onto its surface. She finally broke the deep kiss with a heavy pant. Looking down at Bee, she really did think she looked gorgeous. But getting attached to these flings wasn’t what she was about. It was all about making her feel something, anything.

She could feel her heart thudding against her ribs like it was a drum. That familiar, dull ache started back up in her chest. That pain that never quite increased enough to the point to end it all. Despite that, pleasure often overrode that ache.

Sex never asked anything of her. Sex didn’t tell her to “keep on living” or “we’ll see what we can do.” Sex wasn’t a disappointment. It became the one thing she found comfort in.

Mel pressed against the woman whose name she had already forgotten. Her hands traveled up and behind to the woman’s upper back as she managed to slip her way between her legs. A hungry smirk that matched the predatory glint in her eyes pulled on the corners of her lips. As if she practiced it a thousand times, she easily undid the clasps to her bra, slipped the undergarment from her shoulders, and that too was tossed aside without a care.

Her mouth latched onto an already perked nipple while one hand took a greedy handful of the other breast and the other wandered down to her stomach. Moans rumbled deep in Bee’s chest from Mel’s roaming hands along her skin and skilled tongue swirling around the sensitive bud.

Mel’s fingers danced along the waistband to her panties, playfully hooking into them, only to withdraw and rub along her abdomen. Bee’s moans started to become more desperate and an occasional buck of her hips clearly showed what she wanted. The sight presented to Mel made her already pounding heart increase its pace and caused the ache to grow stronger; she ignored it. With an audible pop, she finally released her breast from her mouth.

“C’mon beautiful. Tell me what it is you want,” Mel panted.

“God, Mel,” Bee groaned. She wrapped her arms tight around her neck and pulled her down to roughly whisper into her ear, _“Fuck me.”_

An eager moan bubbled up from Mel’s chest when she finally slipped her fingers past the elastic band. Right away she could feel how slick the woman beneath her was with just a brief drag of her index against her slit. Stifled calls of pleasure answered her teasing touches. Her fingertips prodded at her entrance, earning her a few cries of her name that begged her to continue. Then, without so much as a warning, Mel pushed two fingers deep into her.

A second, keening moan erupted from Bee. Her back arched while she rolled her hips in tandem with Mel’s now thrusting hand to draw her in as deeply as possible. Mel dragged her tongue along the brunette’s neck. Once she reached her jaw just below her ear, she bit down and sucked to leave her mark. A little calling card to show that Mel had been there.

Mel’s free hand traveled along her back that had lifted off the bed. Goosebumps chased after her touch as her mouth trailed kisses all along her exposed body. She could feel Bee’s walls clenching tight around her invading digits. Her thumb pressed into her swollen clit in an attempt to push Bee ever closer to the edge. Everything all together was making Mel dizzy in the best way. The moans, the heavy panting, the smell of sweat and sex, and her pounding heart. Wait. _Her heart…_

Suddenly, a searing hot, stabbing pain shot through her chest.

 _‘Fuck… This’ll be how I finally go, huh?’_ Mel gave a toothy smirk down at Bee who returned the look with glazed over eyes. _‘At least I’m going out with a bang.’_

“M-Mel! Fuck, don’t stop!” Bee called out to her. “I’m so close!”

“Then show me. Let it all out.” Mel’s voice came out strained and breathless; from exertion or the pain behind her ribs, she wasn’t sure.

Apparently, that was the last thing Bee needed to be dropped over the edge. She bit down hard on her lower lip with a high pitched whine. Her back arched even higher when her head tipped back in ecstasy. Her arms that had been wrapped around Mel’s neck loosened so she could leave angry red scratches along her upper back and shoulders. Mel felt her walls pulsating in an even rhythm around her fingers. That didn’t match the hectic pace inside her rib cage at all.

After a long minute of her muscles spasming against Mel's digits, she relaxed back into the bed with one final, drawn out groan.

“God, Mel, that was…” Bee’s chest heaved with thick pants from trying to catch her breath. A relaxed smile pulled on her lips as she looked back up at Mel. “...Amazing.”

However, while she was recovering, Mel’s vision was swimming and the edges of it was going black. She tightly gripped at her chest, nails digging sharply into her skin, and a cold sweat broke out on her brow. She gave a few bleary blinks vaguely in the other’s direction before giving a weak smile of her own. Then, the world spun and went blank. Mel collapsed onto the bed in a limp heap. The last few things she heard before going totally unconscious was Bee’s voice frantically calling out to her.

“Oh my God! Mel!? _Mel!_ Hold on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really tired, having been up for I dunno how long, and I'm throwing this out there without a beta. Too bad my usual beta reader is one of the people I'm surprising with this, yeehaw.  
> Enjoy the AU cause I really wanted to write more Pulse uwu;;
> 
> ~~Might do some editing and/or change the title when I'm not exhausted. Double yeehaw. It also took me way too long just to find the name of the person that Mel bangs all the way in chapter one of the comic. _Finger guns._~~


	2. Doctor Wiles

Low, bustling sounds of the late night nurses could be heard just outside Lynn’s office. The sound of beeping machinery keeping patient’s vitals in check echoed the murmurs. The strong smell of disinfectant had barely registered on her nose; she was a doctor after all. It was all white noise to her at that moment.

The young doctor stared down at the important paperwork and patient’s charts that were splayed out in front of her. She leaned back in her office chair to stretch her arms high above her head. The lights of the city were easy to see against the black of night. Normally she would have set these papers aside for the morning, but she figured she could get them all done at once then sleep in one of the on-call rooms.

Her slight smile faltered for a brief moment when she let out a sigh. She stuck her hand into her pocket to check the time on her phone. In white numbers against a pale pink background the time read as a few minutes past midnight. Lynn rubbed her face with her free hand in an attempt to brush aside her exhaustion.

_Maybe I should get some coffee,_ she thought to herself. _I’m sure the break room still has some brewed for the night shift nurses._

She covered her mouth as she yawned wide enough to cause tears to form at the corners of her eyes. Her chair creaked loudly when she stood behind the desk with a stretch. A grunt sounded in the back of her throat when her shoulder popped. Lynn rolled her neck, earning her a couple more pops from being hunched over in her chair for several hours. Another sigh fell from her lips before she left the peace of her office.

The beeping she could hear through the walls was louder now. A couple of nurses laughed quietly behind the nearby receptionist counter; one held a phone in her hand, and the other peeked over her shoulder to watch with her. Another with long, red hair scribbled away at a chart. Something must not have added up since her face scrunched up with frustration. If Lynn remembered correctly, her name was Grace. Normally, she would have offered to help, but the promise of caffeine waiting for her tired body just a few rooms away was too tempting of an offer.

Lynn shuffled her way past the counter, waved a tired hello to the three women with a tiny smile, then slipped into the break room. Stale coffee could be smelled in the small room. Her smile quickly disappeared into a frown. Taking the pot out, she dumped its contents, gave it a rinse in the small sink, then placed it back into the slot.

_If the pot wasn’t emptied, I wonder if whoever filled it last even got rid of the grinds,_ Lynn mused. She lifted the top and, sure enough, used grinds greeted her.

“Figures.” She groaned while plucking the filter and its contents out of the machine.

She threw the spent coffee into the nearby trash can. It landed in the bottom of the empty can with a solid thud. Afterwards, Lynn dug through the cabinet for a fresh filter and the usual store bought grounds. Preparation was easy enough, and she soon had the machine bubbling away to make her drink.

Leaning against the counter-top, she pulled out her phone to play one of her games to kill time until the coffee finished brewing. Lighthearted chimes of her matching game and the gurgling of the water filled her ears. However, her strangely peaceful time was soon interrupted when the faint sound of a siren approaching the building cut through the other noises. Her body tensed, one hand hovering over her phone’s screen, until the display changed to show another doctor called. She answered without so much as a pause.

“Doctor Wiles; what’s happened? I heard the siren.” Lynn’s voice immediately took on a serious tone.

“Ah! I thought you went home already.”

_Guess my coffee’s gonna have to wait,_ She thought while darting out of the break room. Lynn threw open the door to the stairs then darted down by taking the steps two at a time.

“Never mind that! What’s their condition?”

“Right; sorry! A woman collapsed while… Well, a woman collapsed due to a weak heart.” The awkward pause in the middle made Lynn raise an eyebrow, but she let him continue while hurrying towards the emergency center. “She had gone into cardiac arrest and we’re doing everything in our power to resuscitate her.”

_Shit._

“Alright. I just got to the ER; I’ll be in as quickly as possible.”

* * *

A light knocking against her desk jolted Lynn awake. She shot up, one of her papers stuck to her forehead, and she hurried to pull it off. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment as a lighthearted laugh filled her otherwise quiet office. That familiar nurse from last night, the one she believed was named Grace, stood in front of her.

“I’m sorry to bother you Doctor Wiles, but your patient from last night has woken up.”

“Ah, thank you… Grace, was it?”

“That’s right,” The redhead gave her a warm smile then nodded. “But don’t keep her waiting too long. I think her visitor is getting a little… Frustrated.”

With that, Grace turned and left her office. Lynn’s eyebrows knit together in confusion.

_Why would her visitor be frustrated? Her vitals had stabilized and she’s back to normal._ Lynn rubbed her eyes as she yawned. She pushed that thought aside for the time being while checking herself in the small mirror on her desk next to a photo of her parents. Dark circles were around her eyes from her lack of sleep the past couple nights. Her hair stuck up a bit awkwardly from passing out at her desk. She hurried to fix her hair the best she could without a hairbrush then gathered the papers needed for her patient onto a clipboard.

Lynn stepped out into the slightly bustling halls of the hospital. A low murmur from doctors, nurses, and visitors alike filled her ears alongside the familiar beeping from various medical equipment. It came off a bit hectic, but she welcomed the controlled chaos. It was one of the few constants in her life. She straightened her posture as she made her way through the thin crowd towards her new patient’s room. However, once she got there, she noticed the door was slightly ajar and a woman’s furious voice could be heard behind it.

“What the hell? You don’t remember me at all?” The woman’s voice grew even louder and the sound of a chair screeching against the linoleum echoed it.

“No, can’t say that I do,” A different woman’s voice answered. 

Soon after, a sharp smack rang out behind the door before it flew open. Lynn stumbled backwards as an unknown woman stormed out past her. She did pause for a quick moment to look at her and mutter a swift apology.

“Sorry about that, doctor.” She bowed her head slightly then fired an angry side glance towards the room. “She’s all yours now.”

After her apology, the mystery visitor stormed off towards the exit. Lynn rubbed the back of her neck with her free hand. Entering the room, she smiled sweetly at the patient that now sat up in her bed. She looked down at the papers in her hand to address her properly.

“Good morning Miss Sievers.” Lynn couldn’t help but notice the large red mark blooming on Mel’s cheek. She assumed the sound she heard earlier was her getting slapped. “I hope I didn’t interrupt something?”

“Nah, not really,” Mel shrugged then pulled her knees up to her chest. “She just got too attached to me was all.”

A puzzled look flashed across Lynn’s face, but she shook her head to clear her curiosity. She tapped her nails against the back of the clipboard. The sharp sound echoed slightly in the mostly empty room. She flipped over the first page to begin looking over her chart.

“It seems you have quite a long history of having a pretty weak heart. Since you were born, if this is correct.” She looked up from the papers to gauge the other’s reactions. She was surprised that Mel just sat stone faced, staring out the large window with her chin in her palm. Lynn cleared her throat. “You were brought in last night due to overexertion.”

“What can I say? I just go a bit too hard when it comes to sex.” Mel’s lips turned into a smirk, and her eyes flicked to the side to watch Lynn’s reaction. Her rather blunt and honest response made Lynn’s cheeks heat up from second-hand embarrassment. “Aw, you’re turnin’ beet red doctor. I thought this would be something you’d be more comfortable with, being a doctor and all.”

“Yes, well, most patients don’t talk about it so openly.”

“I’m not exactly like other patients. I’ve been in enough hospital beds to not care anymore.”

“Duly noted,” Lynn cleared her throat one more time to regain her composure. “Now, I’m only here to run a quick physical.”

“Ugh, more tests? I’m tired of this. Just let me out of here already so I can go back to rotting away,” She muttered, eyes returning to the window.

“My, so negative...” Lynn tapped the clipboard a few more times before giving her another warm, genuine smile. “Why don’t I treat you to lunch? Will that cheer you up at all?”

Mel raised an eyebrow at the proposition, but she soon let out a laugh.

“How could I pass up a free meal?”

“Then it’s settled. Now if that distraction is over, let’s finish this check up.”

Lynn took the stethoscope that she had draped around her neck and placed the earpieces into her ears. She walked up to the side of the bed as Mel stretched her legs out. The greenish gown hung loosely over her shoulders and fell off one of them. Lynn paused for a moment.

“I’ll need you to take off your shirt for a moment, please. At least enough so I can easily listen to your heart.”

Mel’s smirk from before returned, even more devilish than the last. She made a big show of undoing the string near her collarbone and let the cloth drop from her shoulders to completely expose herself. Lynn could feel her face flush red once again, but she kept herself focused on the task at hand. She grabbed just below the bell of the stethoscope and pressed the diaphragm against Mel’s chest. Mel pouted slightly with a sigh.

“You’re a tough nut to crack, huh?” She asked.

“Please, don’t talk,” Lynn berated, her blush having dissipated just as quickly as it had appeared. “Take a deep breath for me, please.”

Mel complied, taking in a slow, deep breath for her. Lynn could hear her heart pounding away in her chest in a steady rhythm. It sounded a bit weak, but other than that, she couldn’t find anything quite out of the ordinary at that moment. She moved the end of the device to another spot on her chest. Again, nothing seemed too out of place for someone with her condition.

“Alright, that should do it Miss Sievers.” Lynn put the stethoscope back around her neck. Mel shrugged the gown back over her shoulders and it looked almost as if she did so reluctantly. “We’ll have to keep you here for a few more days to ensure your condition is stable.”

“I know the drill.” Mel’s voice came out monotone and bitter.

“Well, cheer up! We’ll get to have lunch together tomorrow. Don’t forget about our little date now, okay?”

“Heh, of course. I’m not one to turn down a cute girl.” Mel winked with a hint of a smile dancing on her lips.

Lynn felt her heart catch in her throat for a split second. She wasn’t sure why, but it felt nice, for whatever reason. Either way, she would have time to worry about that later. She gave a slight bow before she excused herself from her room to attend to her other patients for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better late than never, yeah? I deeply appreciate the few excited words I received on this and I apologize for making those few people wait!


End file.
